


First sketch

by lucife56



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	First sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/gifts).




End file.
